


Something in your mouth

by coockie8



Series: Task Force/L [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light and L have been handcuffed together for a little over a week, and L's mouth involving habits are starting to drive Light crazy. Light thinks L should put those perfect lips to use on something other than food, his thumb, and snide remarks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Trying a bit of a new writing style; therapy is helping a lot. Anyway; this was longer until Word fucked me over; there’s a whole section that’s missing ‘cause I don’t remember what I wrote. I hope you like it anyway. I got the idea after listening to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1VF6OPzX2g song.

Light clenched his jaw as he watched L out of the corner of his eye; they’d been handcuffed together for a while now and Light was convinced he was going to go insane. L gently nibbled on the tip of his thumb as he absently stared at a computer screen. Light cleared his throat softly as he watched L’s lips gently press against the pad of his thumb

“You’re doing it again,” L suddenly stated in a rather bored tone.

Light flinched slightly before turning his head toward L

“Doing what, Ryuzaki?” He asked.

L let his eyes briefly glance over to Light before flicking back to the computer screen

“Staring at me,” He explained.

Light scoffed slightly

“I am _not_ staring at you,” He grumbled; forcing himself to tear his eyes off of L’s tempting mouth and just get back to work.

L shifted his eyes back to Light and held them there; this had been the 4th time in 30 minutes that L had caught Light staring, and it was beginning to make L suspicious.

“Is something on your mind, Light?” He asked.

Light clenched his jaw again and refused to look at L

 _“Yeah; you,”_ Light thought to himself.

“No,” He muttered.

L turned his head to give Light his full attention

“Perhaps you’re tired?” He pushed.

Light grumbled softly under his breath

 _“Try horny,”_ He mentally scowled.

“Not really,” He mumbled.

L put his thumb to his lips again and hummed thoughtfully; slipping the tip of the digit into his mouth and gently suckling. Light glanced over at the sound of the hum and nearly choked at the sight before standing and heading the bathroom; forgetting that L was attached to him.

“You seem agitated, Light,” L stated.

Light groaned softly and started tugging on the cuff around his wrist, L took note of this and smirked

“I’m not going to take them off, you know,” He cooed.

Light glanced back at L and stopped walking; turning to stare intently at the other male as he suckled and chewed on his thumb.

“Stop it,” He suddenly growled.

L looked up at Light and tilted his head in slight confusion

“Stop what, I’m not doing anything?” He questioned; continuing to gently nibble on his thumb, before rubbing his bottom lip with it.

Light snarled under his breath and stormed up to L; grabbing his wrist and slamming it against the nearest wall, forcing his to stop doing things that involved his fingers and his mouth

“Stop it!” He snapped.

L’s eyes widened momentarily before he reassumed his usually deadpan look

“That doesn’t answer my question, Light,” He pointed out; attempting to free his wrist from Light’s bone crushing grip.

Light grumbled

“Stop sucking, and chewing on your thumb, stop touching your mouth!” He snapped.

L flinched slightly; a barely noticeable twitch

“Why? It’s not hurting you,” He drawled simply.

Light growled again; letting his eyes glance down at L’s perfect lips

“It’s gross, and it’s distracting,” He grumbled in response.

L continued to struggle to free his wrist

“Can you please let go; you’re hurting me,” He hummed.

Light scoffed and released L’s wrist; not taking his eyes off of L’s lips.

“If you find it so distracting,” L began; bringing his thumb to his lips again, just to bug Light

“Then maybe you should stop staring,” He finished; voice almost a whisper.

Light couldn’t take it anymore; he grabbed both of L’s wrists and slammed them into the all before slamming their lips together. L froze and his eyes widened; he wasn’t surprised about the reason Light was so agitated, he’d actually suspected this was the reason, but he hadn’t expected Light to actually act on his desires. Light broke the kiss, released L’s wrists and glared down at L; who brought his hand up to cover his mouth, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“We have been handcuffed together for over a week, which means I don’t get _any_ privacy, and being forced to watch you practically _fellate_ your thumb every day is driving me insane!” He shouted; luckily they were far enough away that no one could hear them.

L glanced up into Light’s eyes, but didn’t respond. About a minute passed before L lowered his hand

“Would you rather I fellate you, Light?” He asked; voice way too innocent sounding in contrast the question.

Light nearly choked before his eyes widened at L. The shocked look quickly turned to one of anger

“What is wrong with you!?” He snapped.

L flinched slightly before slowly crouching down to his usual sitting position in front of Light; holding eye-contact with Light as he leaned forward to nuzzle Light’s crotch

“You’re sexually frustrated, and it’s technically my fault; so, please, allow me to relieve you,” He offered.

Light let out a shaky breath as he watch L nuzzle his crotch

“Are you crazy; anyone could walk by?” He breathed; but didn’t push L away.

The dark haired man hummed as he slowly unbuckled Light’s belt

“Don’t worry,” He soothed as he unzipped Light’s fly before nuzzling his cock through his boxers.

Light took a sharp intake of air before covering his mouth to keep quiet; even if the other members of the Task Force couldn’t hear. L tugged Light’s pants down to mid thigh before doing the same with his boxers

“Please excuse any faults; I’ve never done this before,” He suddenly stated.

Light swallowed thickly

 _“Sure you have; you do it to your food every day,”_ He thought; almost spitefully.

L looked up into Light’s eyes again as he leaned forward to gently tongue the head. Light gasped and closed his eyes; a blush spreading across his cheeks. L continued to softly tongue the head as he stared up at Light

“Am I permitted to use my hands if need be?” He suddenly asked.

Light cocked an eye open and looked down at L

“You have your tongue on me and you want to know if you’re allowed to use your hands?’ He panted.

L pulled back and tilted his head

“Yes,” He stated flatly.

Light chuckled breathlessly; he wasn’t fully hard yet, so that was probably why L wanted to use his hands, it would just go faster, but Light wasn’t sure if he _wanted_ L to use his hands. It was L’s mouth he wanted, not his hands. Light frowned slightly; although, the thought of those dainty fingers wrapped around his cock did turn him on a little.

“Yeah, sure,” He agreed.

L brought a hand up to Light’s shaft and delicately wrapped his fingers around the base before beginning to slowly stroke. Light groaned softly and let his head fall back; this was torture, L was just teasing him right now. Once L had gotten Light to full hardness, he leaned forward and began to gently suckle the tip, just like he normally did to his thumb. Light looked down at L and sighed softly; it still wasn’t enough. He had to suppress the urge to tangle his fingers in L’s thick mess of black hair and face fuck him until he suffocated.

“Do you think you can take more?” He asked softly.

L glanced up at Light before beginning to slowly sink down onto the impressive erection; holding eye-contact as he did. Light groaned and jerked his hips forward slightly; just barely striking the back of L’s throat. The action caused L to finally break eye-contact and close his eyes to suppress his gag reflex. Light continued to pant heavily as he let his fingers sink into L’s hair; tugging gently on the surprisingly soft locks. L cracked an eye open and resumed the eye-contact, and it was in that moment that Light realized why L was so insistent on holding eye contact; he was making sure he didn’t do anything wrong. L took a deep breath before suppressing his gag reflex and taking Light into his throat. Light gasped and let his head hang back; gently humping against L’s face. L’s eyes widened when the sudden, unexpected movement made his throat tingle and his body lurched slightly as he gagged. Light’s grip tightened in L’s hair and he held him down; it just felt too good. L looked up at Light; tears prickling at the corners of his eyes; he couldn’t breathe, and he was beginning to panic, and the panic was making him dizzy. He brought a hand up to tap frantically on Light’s thigh; causing Light to release L’s hair. L immediately pulled off and started coughing. Once he’d caught his breath, he looked back up at Light

“Please refrain from doing that again,” He suggested flatly.

Light covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing; it was so L, so sound bored and monotonous, even after getting suffocated by a cock. L tilted his head slightly

“Did I say something funny?” He asked flatly.

Light shook his head

“It’s not _what_ you said, it’s _how_ you said it,” He explained before wrapping a hand around the base of his cock and tangling the fingers of his other hand in L’s hair; pulling him closer and slapping L’s lips with his cock.

L let out a small whine in the back of his throat and blushed at the obscene action; his pelvis beginning to tingle. He opened his mouth and allowed Light to thrust back in. L relaxed his throat and sucked hungrily while allowing Light to fuck his face; wanting this to end quickly, before he got too aroused. Light let his head fall back as he thrusted in and out of L’s perfect mouth; just listening to the obscene sounds that floated up from below him. He looked back down and pulled out of L’s mouth until just the head rested inside; jerking the base of his cock until he came, releasing a spurt into L’s mouth before pulling out and releasing the rest on his face and hair. L flinched slightly at the feeling of the warm fluid hitting his skin

“Was that necessary?” He asked after swallowing what was in his mouth.

Light chuckled as he pulled his pants and boxers up

“Not really, but it was hot,” He explained.

L reached up to wipe away a strand that was dangerously close to dripping into his eye

“I’ll have to go clean this off now,” He stated flatly.

Light chuckled slightly

“Well, come on then,” He teased while helping L up and heading to the bathroom.

At the end of the hall, Matsuda stood; staring wide-eyed at the spot where L and Light just were. His face was beat red and he had a horrible problem in his pants. He’d never really seen L as attractive before, but now he wanted nothing more than to pin him down and do naughty things to him; he’d never be able to watch L eat anything the same way again.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a MatsudaXL one, just ‘cause I can. I feel like Light would have an oral fetish…. That’s my new headcanon. Also finished rewatching Death Note recently and I find it hilarious how gay Light is for L even 5 years after he dies…. It’s hilarious. Anyway, hope you liked it.


End file.
